The invention concerns a composite profile with a rail-like carrier body extrusion-moulded from alloy material, and spanning its head surface a profile strip of a harder metal. The invention also concerns a method for production of such a composite profile.
DE 24 32 541 A1 describes a method for production of conductor rails from a carrier profile and at least one support, forming at least part of the surface of the carrier profile serving as the conductor rail, of a profile strip of another metal as a cover profile of higher abrasion resistance. During the extrusion moulding process the carrier profile is created from a block by means of extrusion through a moulding cross-section of an extrusion die and at the same time the profile strip runs parallel to the die longitudinal axis through the die opening or moulding cross-section. During the extrusion process, an internal metallic connection is formed between the two profile components. For example, on use of the conductor rail for electrification of rail vehicles, in cases of particularly high load, despite the inner metallic connection, in the long term the profile strip detaches from its carrier profile of alloy.
DE 44 10 688 A1 discloses a composite profile with a carrier profile of alloy and connected with this a profile strip. The latter spans the surface of a rail head of the carrier profile, is formed channel-like in cross section and in its side legs that protrude from the inner surface on the carrier body side at a distance from each other, has recesses which are embedded in the carrier body. These recesses delimit undercut cavities which are filled form-fit with the metallic material of the carrier body. This form-fit connection does not have the defects described in relation to the metallic connection.
A composite conductor rail element for power supply of a rail vehicle with a cover of a material of high mechanical resistance that is attached rigidly to a rod of electrically conductive material and forms the slide or contact surface for current pick-up of the vehicle, is disclosed in DE 25 46 026 A1. The cover is fixed to the conductive rod serving as the carrier in that the edges of the cover are clamped or crushed into the conductive rod. The result is at least one constriction, running in the longitudinal direction, in the cover which penetrates into the conductive rod. For clamping the edges of the cover, a groove is provided in the conductive rod which delimits a lip. The latter leads to the clamping of the cover on the conductive rod as soon as it is at least partly folded back and pressed against the edge of the cover.
Conductor rails on which their wearing components are attached to the conductive carrier profile by lateral through bolts or additional push elements have proved disadvantageous. Other known production methods can disadvantageously lead to corrugation on the surface of the cover profile which is caused by the stepped caulking or punching of the carrier profile.
In the knowledge of this prior art, the inventors have faced the task of largely improving the connection between the carrier profile and the profile strip while largely retaining the possibility of particularly economic production.